


El horario del Seigaku: Viernes

by Rethis



Series: El horario del Seigaku [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Seigaku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis





	El horario del Seigaku: Viernes

**Primera hora, ciencias**

Por suerte tenía el pulso firme. Dejó caer dos gotas que impactaron justo donde pretendía.

–Muy bien, ahora coge el tubo con la etiqueta azul y pon una gota del líquido encima.

O más bien donde le indicaban. Hizo lo que le pedían, y cuando acabó dejó que su compañero continuara con el trabajo.

Le observó cuando cogió los cristales y los puso bajo el microscopio. Tomaba algunas notas mientras miraba, y sólo cuando acabó le indicó que mirara.

–Fíjate bien en todos los detalles. Lo más importante lo he anotado aquí, –señaló su libreta–. Estaría bien que lo miraras o lo copiaras tú también, seguramente lo preguntarán en el examen.

Kaidoh siguió haciendo lo que su compañero le indicaba. A él no se le daban nada bien aquellas cosas, pero su compañero era un chico listo, uno de los que mejores nota sacaba de clase. Le sorprendía que le quisiera como compañero y cuando le preguntó se limitó a decirle que no era tan patán como la mayoría. Así que le escuchaba cuando hablaba y atendía a sus explicaciones.

A decir verdad, si aprobaba aquel trabajo sería gracias a su compañero. Es posible que por primera vez sacara una buena nota en aquella asignatura.

 

**Segunda hora, lengua y literatura**

–…del siglo XIX encontramos lo que fue un gran exponente de…

Oishi bostezaba cuando un codazo de su compañero le cortó de golpe. Señalaba algo por la ventana, luego a Oishi y luego otra vez por la ventana.

–¿Esos no son tus compañeros de club? –le preguntó.

Aunque estaba un poco lejos, tan disimuladamente como pudo Oishi se asomó asimismo por la ventana, buscando con la mirada lo que su compañero señalaba. 

Ah, allí estaban, Kikumaru y Fuji dirigiéndose a las pistas de tenis. Incluso se habían puesto el uniforme de tenis. ¿Pensaban saltarse la clase para entrenar? Vale que dentro de poco tuvieran partidos importantes, pero eso no les daba derecho a faltar a clase para entrenar. Además, ¿qué diría Tezuka? Él era el colmo de la responsabilidad, si se enteraba de que miembros del club, no sólo eso, sino titulares además, se habían estado saltando las clases por el club la cosa podía ponerse muy fea. Igual los sancionaba, impidiéndoles jugar los próximos partidos, o peor, podría expulsarles del club una temporada. Aquello era muy importante, y también muy grave, ¿cómo podían haber sido tan tremendamente irresponsables? De Eiji aún se lo podría haber esperado, pero de Fuji… tendría que hablar con ellos más tarde, hacerles recapacitar…

–¡Oishi! ¡Oishi Shuiichiro! –gritó la profesora.  
–¿Eh? ¡Presente!  
–¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Puedes empezar entonces con la lectura de la página ciento diecisiete?  
–Sí, lo siento, esto...

 

**Descanso**

–¿Estás ocupado? –preguntaron con voz cantarina.

Inui levantó la vista del libro que leía de mala gana, pero atendió a Niida, que le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era una chica un poco rara, pequeña, delgada y normalmente callada. Hasta que se decidía a hablar, entonces era un torrente de palabras sin fin.

–¿Necesitas algo?  
–Me gustaría jugar contigo una partida de go. Con lo listo que eres, seguro que eres muy bueno.  
–No es lo mío.  
–¿No? ¿En serio? Creí que eras el tipo del club de tenis que se dedicaba a memorizar datos y más datos y luego los recitaba de memoria. Creí que no te costaría nada hacer lo mismo en el go.  
–Simplemente no es mi especialidad.

Inui estaba levemente molesto. Sabía jugar a go, y no se le daba mal, los infinitos caminos, verlos reducidos a meras probabilidades estadísticas, era una visión excitante. Pero no era tenis, así que no le interesaba demasiado.

–Es una lástima. Necesitaba a alguien para practicar, dentro de poco hay un campeonato y pensada presentarme.  
–¿No juegas contras los del club de go?  
–¿El club de go? –bufó–. A esos ya los he ganado a todos. No es que tengamos un gran club, precisamente.  
–Hace tiempo jugaba a go –suspiró Inui–. Si quieres esta tarde…  
–¡Genial! Vendré a buscarte al acabar las clases, ¡hasta luego!

Y con una sonrisa igual de amplia que con la que había llegado, la chica se marchó corriendo. Pero, ¿lo había soñado o la chica se había sonrojado? Pequeña, delgada, bastante mona. Inui también se sonrojó. Luego, continuó leyendo.

 

**Tercera hora, matemáticas**

La clase de matemáticas acababa de terminar, y aún así Tezuka seguía explicando algunos pormenores de los ejercicios realizados aquel día a sus compañeros.

–Tezuka, ¿puedes venir un momento? –le reclamó el profesor.

El joven le siguió hasta el pasillo, donde lo más brevemente posible el profesor le explicó que se enfrentaban a un tremendo problema en el departamento de matemáticas.

–La competición de matemáticas es dentro de dos semanas y contigo el equipo tendríamos la victoria asegurada.  
–Lo siento, yo ya estoy en el club de tenis.  
–No haría falta que vinieras a los entrenamientos, bastaría con que te pasaras unos días antes de la competición para conocer a los compañeros y que comprobaras su nivel. Te daríamos el tipo de preguntas que suelen hacer en esas competiciones, sólo tendrías que venir a la competición.  
–No, lo siento, estoy muy ocupado.  
–Pero…  
–El equipo de tenis este año ganará los nacionales, no tengo tiempo para pensar en nada más. Si me disculpa…

Tezuka se inclinó levemente ante su profesor y volvió a clase, dejando al hombre muy decepcionado. Con lo listo que era ese chico y que lo desaprovechara jugando a un simple deporte… era algo que muchos profesores no comprendían.

 

**Cuarta hora, inglés**

Kawamura asentía, entusiasmado.

–Sí, el sushi de salmón está muy rico, y también el de atún si se prepara correctamente. La verdad es que no es tan fácil –rió entre sus compañeros.

Antes de empezar la clase le habían rodeado, conocían a Kawamura desde primero y sabían que su familia tenía un restaurante de sushi, pero se había corrido el rumor de que Kawamura lo heredaría con todas las consecuencias y que estaba estudiando para ello.

Al final las preguntan habían degenerado en una conversación sobre los tipos de sushi que existían y cuáles eran sus favoritos.

–¡A mí me gusta el de calamar! –exclamó una de sus compañeras.  
–Yo prefiero el de hamachi –añadió otro compañero.  
–Y dime, dime, ¿cuál es el tipo de sushi más raro que has preparado? –le preguntó otro.  
–¿El más raro? –pensó Kawamura, casi en voz alta–. ¡El sushi de wasabi!

Sus compañeros lo miraron atónitos, preguntándose qué clase de sushi sería ese. Y sobre todo, si era lo que imaginaban, ¿qué clase de persona en su sano juicio comería eso?

 

**Comida**

Kikumaru le estaba contando algo a Kawamura, al parecer alguna anécdota divertida que le había ocurrido a él o a alguien que conocía, porque su compañero se estaba riendo. Fuji también escuchaba con una sonrisa en los labios, pero él había llegado tarde y ya estaba por el final de la historia. No era amigo de los cotilleos, así que no pidió que se la repitieran.

–Hola, Tezuka –saludó Fuji cuando le vio llegar–. Hoy la comida no tiene muy buena pinta.  
–Buenas –saludó.

Miró su comida, preguntándose cómo era posible que Fuji pudiera sonreír incluso cuando decía algo como aquello. El Seigaku no podía alardear de cocineros, eso estaba claro. Dirigió una mirada de reojo a Inui, cuyo vaso contenía un líquido de color extraño.

Aquel día todos los miembros del club de tenis de tercero estaban sentados en la misma mesa. Ocurría a menudo, no era siempre la misma mesa y nunca llegaban a la vez, pero solían acabar sentándose juntos en muchas ocasiones. Aunque en aquella ocasión, aún faltaba uno.

–¡Kikumaru! ¡Fuji! –resopló Oishi como una locomotora cansada cuando llegó a la mesa.

Traía la bandeja de la comida, que depositó sin mucho cuidado y que dejó olvidada en cuanto se sentó, fijando su mirada en los compañeros que reclamaba.

–¿Qué hacíais esta mañana fuera de clase? ¡Os he visto en el patio! No podéis faltar a las clases así, ¿qué pasará si se entera la entrenadora? ¿Y el director? ¿Habéis pensado en eso?

Kikumaru escuchó la represalia con cara de estupefacción, mientras que Fuji le miraba conteniendo la risa. Los demás los miraban intrigados, preguntándose qué pasaba.

–La profesora Chika no ha venido a clase. Le tocaba guardia al profesor Takamura, así que nos sacó al patio –explicó Fuji tranquilamente.  
–¿El profesor Takamura? Entonces, ¿no os estabais saltando las clases?  
–Claro que no, no queremos que nos echen del club de tenis –se burló Kikumaru.

Oishi suspiró aliviado, dejando caer todo el peso sobre la silla. Todo iba bien con el club de tenis. Tal fue su tranquilidad entonces que su estómago decidió que era el momento de reclamar su premio. Oishi enrojeció mientras los demás reían en la mesa. Incluso Tezuka sonreía.

 

**Quinta hora, tutoría**

Las horas de tutoría de segundo siempre eran ruidosas, al menos en la clase de Momoshiro. Probablemente porque estaba Momoshiro. Él era el más ruidoso de todos.

En ese momento estaba en pie, rodeándose de todos sus amigos y cuantos compañeros podía. Miraba al profesor con una gran sonrisa y ojos ilusionados, mientras que éste le devolvía una mirada a medio camino entre el asombro y la incredulidad.

–¿Comer… en clase? –preguntó el profesor, asegurándose de que sus oídos no le traicionaban.

Momoshiro asintió con vehemencia.

–Propones que permitamos comer en clase, ¿es eso?  
–Sí, no se interrumpiría la clase. Sería un bocado entre lectura y lectura.

Pasaron muchas palabras y frases por la cabeza del profesor. Pero las desechó todas rápidamente, apartó la vista de Momoshiro y se dirigió al resto de sus alumnos.

–¿Alguna propuesta seria? Por favor.

Los muchachos se echaron a reír y para consternación de Momoshiro, el delegado de clase se dirigió al profesor omitiendo del mismo modo su propuesta.

–¡Eh, eh! ¡Que iba en serio! –se quejó, antes de sentarse enfurruñado. Con muy poco disimulo se parapetó tras un libro y sacó una chocolatina de su mochila. Su propuesta era muy seria.

 

**Sexta hora, tutoría**

Tezuka era el presidente de la asociación de alumnos. Toda decisión concerniente a los alumnos pasaba por él. En aquel momento estaba sentado en un par de mesas junto a Fuji, discutían un asunto de suma importancia.

–En total son más de veinte, creo que podremos encontrar una que satisfaga a todos.

Con mucha solemnidad Tezuka repasaba la carpeta que Fuji le mostraba. Allí, cerca de treinta fotos mostraban al curso completo de tercero. Se trataba de una decisión delicada, eran muchos alumnos y había que escoger la foto en la que menos de ellos salieran parpadeando, estornudando o bostezando.

También tenían que elegir las fotos individuales, pero eso era más fácil, cada alumno contaba con apenas dos y con excepciones, todas eran prácticamente iguales. Había que ordenarlas, sí, pero eso era tarea de Fuji y los de la asociación del anuario. Lo difícil estaba en aquella carpeta.

Durante cerca de una hora estuvieron sentados en aquella mesa, señalando a este o aquel, bien porque salía con cara rara, bien porque habían recordado alguna anécdota divertida del pasado.

Llevaban tres años allí y aquél sería el último. El último en el Seigaku, con los profesores que conocían, sus compañeros, el club de tenis. Y por todo recuerdo quedaría aquella foto. Era una decisión muy importante.

–Esta –señaló la catorceava.  
–Sí, a mí también me gusta esta.

En esta Kawamura aparecía tranquilo, con una tímida sonrisa, como siempre que no llevaba una raqueta, Inui también sonreía, sólo que daba más miedo. Al igual que Kikumaru, que lucía una sonrisa más espléndida que en cualquier otra. Oishi tenía el pecho henchido de orgullo, al igual que él, Fuji, bueno, Fuji sonreía en todas, así que no era un dato relevante. En esa foto, no sólo quedaban los recuerdos de aquellos tres años. En esa foto, en la mirada de sus compañeros, vio el brillo del que no sería derrotado. Ese año, como recuerdo, ganarían los nacionales, él lo sabía, y sus compañeros de equipo también lo sabían.


End file.
